1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic water supply adjusted pot, and more particularly, to an automatic water supply adjusted pot in which an adequate amount of water necessary for growth of the plant is automatically supplied to the plant and the amount of water can be freely adjusted depending upon the kind of plant planted in the pot.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In the usual practice water is supplied directly to the plant and to the soil proximate the plant in a pot. Usually the water passes from the pot with only a small amount being retained by the soil. Accordingly, water must be supplied to the pot every 2 or 3 days, and even more frequently, depending upon the nature of the plant and the environment the plant is in. Absent such watering for any reason, the plant soon dies. In the event the plant is watered too often, the roots usually rot or weaken resulting in a very unhealthy plant and possibly in a dead plant.
In an attempt to solve the above mentioned problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,869 teaches an invention entitled "Automatic Water Supplying Flower Pot Utilizing the Capillary Action and Its Water Supplying Control Method". The pot described therein comprises a planting pot which contains the soil and growing plant and a water reserving pot which reserves the water. The water reserving pot is located below the planting pot, with the two pots being arranged longitudinally. The bottom center of the planting pot is perforated so that a tube, internally fitted with a water supply material attached to it with the top end of the tube having a plurality of small holes, being attached to the perforation, and the bottom end of the tube being extended near the bottom of the water reserving pot.
The operation of the above described pot construction is as follows. When the plant is planted in the planting pot and the water is added to fill the water reserving pot, the water in the water reserving pot passes in the tube formed with a plurality of small holes due to the capillary phenomenon of the water supply material thereby being automatically supplied to the soil in the planting pot. In addition, the water supply amount into the planting pot is adjusted by opening and closing part of a plurality of small holes in the top end of the tube.
However, the above described pot has a number of problems. First, the production process is complicated thereby increasing the production cost of producing the planting pot and the water reserving pot either separately or integrally, and second, the adjustment of the water supply can only be done before the planting of the plant in the pot.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve the above mentioned problems inherent in the conventional pot.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic water supply adjusted pot which can control the water supply to the soil in the pot according to the degree of absorption of water by the plant once a constant amount of water is supplied to the pot.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic water supply adjusted pot which is economical to produce.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic water supply adjusted pot which can be adjusted after the plant has been positioned into the planting pot in order to change the supply of water available to the plant in view of changes in the environment the plant is in.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.